


Security

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Myungjin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Security blankets come in all shapes and sizes. Jinjin's just happens to be Mj's thighs these days.





	Security

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this and so do you. 
> 
> It's only a ship if squint. I know who am I?
> 
> And let's not talk about the break I'm supposed to be on.

It was moments like this, his fingers splayed out on the bare skin of Mj's thigh, that made Jinjin marvel at how close they'd become. It wasn't even that long ago that they'd first met, and more than once they'd been at odds. Well of sort. It wasn't easy being the leader, had never truly been easy. It hadn't helped that back then they were competing against one another in a way as well. It had only made things harder. 

Now though things were different. So different. To the point that these days it was easy for Jinjin to forget the previous days ever existed. 

Except they did. Everyone came from somewhere and between him and Mj there had been strife. Nothing too major thankfully. But Mj was a stickler on age and Jinjin, well it wasn't his fault he was younger. Or that his elder only wanted to pull the age card in the moments that definitely weren't a good time for Jinjin setting up his authority. The days back then had been hard all around in retrospect, but Mj had been the hardest to get close to. And not just for him either.

Those weren't times he wanted to go back to. Instead he was quite happy with the now, even though it brought its own hardships. Butting heads with Mj at least wasn't one. No now they were close, impossibly close if one were to ask his past self. Yet here they were, settled on a couch together Mj's leg a mere inches from his own. His hand on his thigh somewhere above his knee in a place that felt comfortable, familiar. A position he'd never thought it would be lingering on a male. 

Things had changed, he'd changed. Short pats or rubs to the thigh in whatever gesture he was trying to make, usually comfort, were no longer. Now his hand lingered. Like now, his fingers drumming against the smooth, soft skin beneath them. A comfort to himself just as much as the recipient. Who was currently humming to himself as they made a dumb rap together in the studio they were currently sharing. Instinctively his fingers started to follow the beat Mj was starting up. 

Really it was all his fault that Jinjin had gotten to this point. After all it was Mj that had a preference for thighs, or at least in Jinjin's personal experience with him. A preference he'd picked up it seemed. But it didn't bother him. Security blankets, he knew, came in all sizes. Now his just happened to be Mj's thighs in the same way his were Mj's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts appreciated


End file.
